Please Define Crazy
by Waffle-Chan
Summary: Kagome can't remember, and InuYasha does. InuYasha is crazy, and Kagome thinks she is. Having to deal can be hard, and not knowing why you even care is harder. Rated for language.
1. Prologue

_A/n: I know this is a little odd. But I hope you enjoy it. This is an actual story. And most of the chapters are written and going through the process of revision. I started writing this over a year ago, and I dropped it for the summer. But it started came back with a vengeance, and I'm determined to finish it. So please read and review!_

**Updated On: December 17, 2006**

_

* * *

_

_October Third, Year Three _

_Tokyo, Japan_

_Meeting Number Forty One_

_Higurashi, Kagome_

Kagome opened the front door of Sunnydale Medical Center for the Mentally Ill. With a smile on her face, she walked over towards the receptionist's desk.

"Here to see your little friend?" Asked the pleasantly plump woman, to which Kagome nodded. "Poor dear, such a handsome face accompany such a troubled mind…." The woman tutted as she paged a nurse to the reception room.

A nurse came, dressed in pink scrubs, and escorted Kagome down the hall. Patients waved to her every now and then, and Kagome waved back, still following the nurse. Unlocking the steel door, the nurse lead Kagome down another hallway. The hallway light brightly to accompany the white walls, on each wall there was a row of doors; each made of heavy steel and labeled with pretty white numbers.

Kagome watched as number one hundred and eighty-eight was unlocked, and the door opened for her by the nurse. Upon thanking her escort Kagome entered the room.

It was everything one would expect for a mental institution. Padded white walls with a tiny window that was fitted with bars. A small comfortable looking bed sat in the corner, its steel frame bolted to the floor, a small toilet and sink where placed in opposite corner. Both toilet and sink where bolted to the floor as well. Kagome didn't mind though, she visited this small room at least once a month for the last three years. A boy sat in the corner, slumped up against the wall, head bowed.

Kagome made her way over towards him, her fake smile slipping onto her face as it was so accustomed to these days. With a soft 'poosh' the mattress of the bed deflated slightly under her weight as she sat down on the bed, studying the boy before her. Not for the first time did she wonder how old he was. Nineteen at least, twenty? Was he really a boy anymore? Shaking her head forcefully she cleared her mind, and continued to smile at him. The boy…man? lifted his head, staring at her. His light brown, amber?, eyes meet her blue ones for a moment before he cracked a smile that could not be called sane.

"I knew you where coming." He proclaimed confidently.

"And how'd you know that."

"It's been three years today." He replied smartly, trying to scoot closer into the corner.

"You're rather good with days."

"It's just the sun coming and going. The moon needs to party, you know." Kagome nodded, still adjusting to his behavior.

"Did you know that they found out. Little nosey bitch came in and saw, gave her the fright of her life. She thought it was just the night light, but she told _him_ anyways." He moved out of the corner, crawling on all fours to the base of the bed, staring at Kagome's face all the way. "You changed your cloths. They keep on changing. Remember when they didn't?"

"This is the same thing I wore last time I visited." She pulled somewhat subconsciously on her school uniform. She had outgrown her green sailor suit years ago when she graduated onto high school. It was a simple uniform in her opinion; it looked like a lot of the other girl's uniforms. It was a simple cream and blue plaid skirt; a white buttoned up shirt with a blue vest over that. The white stockings and loafer accompanied the ensemble.

"I like you in green. But I'd love to see you in red." He cracked his insane smile at her again. "Dressed up in my clothing. Wouldn't that look lovely? They took it away from me though…I heard they tried to burn it but it wouldn't. Can't burn my robe you know. Fire rat's fur. Impossible to burn. Do you know what they did with it?"

"They gave it to me, I keep it in my closet." She replied quietly, and the young man's smile only grew.

"That's my Kagome. Such a good girl, you'll keep it safe for me, I know you will. You've never let me down." Kagome worried her bottom lip, looking away from his grinning face. She was the reason he was here after all…didn't he know?

"InuYasha?" She turned back towards him, though not meeting his eyes. He twitched slightly at the sound of his name but he focused his whole attention on her anyway.

"Its unbelievable how much you look like her. I thought you did, then I didn't, and now you do."

"What?"

"Kikyou, she was just as sad as you where. Maybe sadder, she was very sad. A good kisser, but very sad." Kagome felt her breath hitch slightly, as she turned away from him, but he crawled into her view. "I hurt you feelings. Yes, the tears are coming soon. Kagome, Kagome, Kagome. Why are you so sad, you've got me don't you?" He smiled at her.

"Do I?"

"Oh, perhaps. Not right now I think. _He_ loves to make me feel funny. Pricking me all the time." He pulled on his white clothes. "I don't want these, they won't all me to get comfortable. Every time I start to feel nice they take them away and make them hard again."

"You shouldn't talk like that about Dr. Takahashi, he's only trying to hel-," Kagome stopped herself. InuYasha might be crazy. And sometimes she thought he was crazy enough to do her bodily harm. Not matter how many times he said he wouldn't.

"You know that I don't belong here. One day, I'm going to break out and take you home with me Kagome. But I need my robes first…yes…I need them before we can leave." He stared hopefully up at Kagome. "You'll come with me, yes. I know you will."

"Of course I would come with you." InuYasha nodded his head before joining Kagome on the bed. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him.

For a split second everything went back to normal. InuYasha was his normal moody self, Kagome was a bright and happy schoolgirl, and they where happy. But that wasn't the case. Kagome didn't even know how she had meet InuYasha. She didn't know why they where friends. She was confused and wasn't sure what to believe anymore. Here he was, living proof of something she couldn't remember. He wasn't like anything she had ever known. But she had loved him, she didn't know why but she did. And seeing him in this state made her feel guilty.

Perhaps if she let him out she would remember. Maybe one day she'll wake up and everything will be normal.

InuYasha leaned his head on her shoulder.

"You smell so nice. I could drown right here…" He mumbled, his warm breath tickling Kagome's neck.

"Are you real?" Kagome suddenly asked, and she watched that smile reappear on InuYasha's face.

"Are you?"


	2. Chapter One

_April Eighth, Year One_

_Tokyo, Japan_

Meeting Number Eighteen 

_Higurashi, Kagome_

It's been six months and five days since Higurashi, Kagome's life was turned upside down. Her best friend had been proclaimed 'mentally insane'. Of course, unlike any other sixteen-year-old, her best friend wasn't a best gal pal she could chat the night away with. No, her best friend happened to be the boy she was in love with.

Not for the first time did Kagome look at her options. She could always turn to other more suitable boys. Like Houjo. He was more then acceptable. He was smart, good looking, kind and caring. Almost the complete opposite of InuYasha. InuYasha was dangerous, rude, arrogant, inconsiderate and oddly very, very attractive. Of course, other boys pined for her attention as well. High school had developed her in some aspects. Especially the ones that made her more curvy and more inclined to stares by the male population. Also, in escaping the class she had always known and love, Kagome was able to meet new people all the time. New boys all the time.

But, she couldn't budge from her one sided relationship with the boy. Hormones raged and she knew she wasn't thinking straight. What type of life would she have with him? Would he ever agree to date her? Marry her? And if they ever did get together would be it abusive, maybe he wouldn't mean to be, but Kagome could imagine him getting out of hand. Forcing her to wear sunglasses and more make up then necessary, just like in the movies. How could they make money? Could they ever really be happy together?

Kagome would like to say yes. Because she loved InuYasha. And it burned so brightly inside her sometimes it hurt. But the fact of the matter was, she couldn't remember him. She wasn't really sure why she loved him. And she didn't even know how they had meet. Her mother told her nothing, and InuYasha made no sense.

It was stupid to think about, she had realized. They where never going to end up together. Being apart for more then a week had given Kagome much time to think. Without his presence Kagome had begun to doubt all things she was feeling. Did she truly love him? What had happened between them? Was InuYasha telling the truth? Where did InuYasha come from?

Sighing, Kagome pushed her troubled thoughts from her mind. It wasn't good to dwell on such depressing thoughts for to long.

Upon exiting her school, Kagome made a beeline for the bike rack. Seeing as her new high school was further away then her old middle school, Kagome was now forced to ride her bike so that she could get to school on time. Kagome tugged somewhat on her skirt, she wasn't use to it yet. She missed her old green skirt that held so many memories and dreams, even if she couldn't remember them. The new plaid one seemed dull and lifeless compared to her old one.

At the bike rack Kagome spotted somebody hunched down and currently mumbling at a bike. For a split second, Kagome felt her heart stop. Could it be? No, it couldn't? Maybe…perhaps…but…no. Houjo stood up, grinning like a mad man at Kagome as he finally unlocked his bike.

"I couldn't remember the new combination." He said cheerfully. Houjo was one of the only people who had followed Kagome into this particular high school. This didn't surprise Kagome though. She knew he would do almost anything for her, or even to be near her. She of course was flattered by it. Kagome bent next to her own bike and unlocked it from the metal frame of the rack. "Higurashi, I was wondering if you'd like to meet me at a movie this Sunday." Houjo stated hopefully, staring at Kagome as she pocketed the lock for her bike.

"I think that could be arranged, yea." Kagome smiled at Houjo. It was best to move on after all, just to keep her options open. After all, Houjo deserved to be rewarded for his steadfastness. InuYasha had never been steadfast… Houjo more then deserved an award, maybe a kiss even. Houjo flashed her his pearly whites in an almost blinding smile. He then hopped on his bike and started to peddle away, and yelled over his shoulder:

"I'll pick you up at two!" And with that he turned the corner and was gone. Kagome watched him go, a dreamy look passing over her face. Houjo was certainly good-looking, and so kind. She could see herself with him. She could see herself kissing him, marrying him even. She had, of course, imagined all of this with InuYasha too. But InuYasha was like trying to hold water in your hands, it always seemed to escape you, no matter how hard you tried. Houjo was something more solid, a rock. Something you could touch and feel, and never be afraid of loosing.

Kagome mounted her bike and started to peddle her way towards WacDonalds, a place where she and her middle school friends, Eri, Yuka and Ayumi, all meet every other Thursday. Why on Thursday, they didn't know. Eri and Yuka went to the same school, Ayumi went to Kagome's though she always seemed to leave earlier then Kagome did. Making Kagome's ride to the busy fast food joint somewhat lonely. A part of her brain placed her back a two years. She would most likely be riding on InuYasha's back instead of on a bike. Or…maybe she would be walking home with her friends, only to go to bed that night and dream of years upon years past. Shaking herself, Kagome braked outside the restaurant and entered, knowing that she was about to be chewed out for being late.

After sitting down the table that her three closet friends had gathered at, Kagome noticed they had already ordered her favorite food. French-fries, a cheeseburger, and a cola. Eri stuck out her hand, and ordered her to pay up, which she did. Kagome thanked Eri happily before digging into her french-fries.

"Tama asked me out." Stated Yuka proudly. Tama had been Yuka's latest topic of interest. He apparently was the best soccer player at her school and was also the best looking boy too. And on top of all of that, he was an upperclassman. Ayumi and Erin squealed happily, and Kagome would have too if her face wasn't stuffed with fries at the moment of the announcement.

"What about you Eri?" asked Ayumi somewhat breathlessly. Eri, in turn, shrugged.

"Kenji won't pick up a hint. He's really thick sometimes. I keep on hinting on what I want for our anniversary, but he doesn't seem to care. Speaking of anniversaries, Kagome isn't your birthday almost a month away?" Kagome swallowed hard and nodded.

"Yea, it's in May. And how is it an anniversary?" Eri then went on to explain on how a birthday was an anniversary of a birth, before the three of them went to talking on party ideas.

"Seventeen is an important age." Yuka said.

"Why's that?" asked Kagome. She always thought it was your sixteenth birthday that was a big deal.

"Dunno." Yuka replied cheerfully. Soon, the girls had talked themselves out of party ideas and it was now Kagome's turn to bring up a point of gossip.

"Houjo-kun asked me out today, we're going to the movies." The three girls exchanged looks. It was common knowledge amongst them that Kagome had broken up with her jerk of a boyfriend. Since then Kagome had been turning down all dates, but this opened up possibilities for Kagome.

"Are you going to stand him up?" Ayumi asked somewhat carefully, hoping not to strike a nerve with Kagome, who in turn shook her head.

"No, I really want to go with him. I'm kinda hoping he'll ask me out out." Eri and Yuka gaped at Kagome while Ayumi squealed and told her that Houjo would most definitely ask her out after a date or two.

"Is this revenge?" Eri finally asked, hoping, praying, that Kagome would say no.

"No. I want to move on. And I'm not doing it on the rebound either, so don't ask. I just want to be…normal? I didn't really like Houjo back then, but now I do. I want to be with him." Kagome was just as shocked as everyone else. Moving on from InuYasha and all of her adventures was a big step. If they where real, of course.

The girls yet again broke out into squeals. They continued to gossip about their high schools. Who was dating who, who was doing what. How the sport teams where doing, and so on until their half and hour of time togetherness was up, and it was time to return home. Time to stop being giggling schoolgirls, and time to return to the hard work of studying.

Kagome saw Eri and Yuka off, both of them taking the bus home. Kagome then waved goodbye to Ayumi as she speed off on her bike. She was left all alone, waiting for a bus. The bus came not too long after Ayumi had left. She had arranged a meeting with her dream, and after all these steps forward, she was planning on taking one or two back.

A ten minute bus ride, which would have taken at least twenty to thirty minutes on bike, left Kagome outside the doors of Sunnydale Medical Center for the Mentally Ill. With a smile plastered on her face, she opened the door and walked over towards the receptionist's desk.

"Here to see your little friend?" asked the pleasantly plump woman, to which Kagome nodded. "Poor dear, such a handsome face accompanying such a troubled mind…." The woman tutted as she paged a nurse to the reception room.

A nurse came for Kagome and escorted her down the long, brightly lit corridors of Sunnydale. At the large steel doorway, the nurse took out his key, unlocked the door, and pushed it open for Kagome. Kagome then walked down the secure corridor of the Yukimura ward, before stopping at the door labeled, one hundred and eighty-eight. The nurse unlocked this door for her as well and let her inside the room, after telling her that he would come back for her shortly, and to scream if anything went wrong.

As soon as the steel door closed behind her, Kagome was crushed up against the chest of a boy, around her age. His arms clinged to her waist and head buried in her hair. His body was shaking with silent sobs as Kagome felt something warm trickle down her neck. Kagome attentively wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her hands going for his hair. Smoothing it down and fixing it in place while she mumbled quietly to him. After every visit he became more and more desperate, he wanted out, he needed out.

He suddenly pushed her off him, his hand whipping away any traces of tears. InuYasha stood tall and puffed himself up somewhat, trying to bring back his face.

"I don't cry." He told her sternly, to which she nodded. "When do I get out of here?"

"Whenever Doctor Takahashi thinks your stable enough to face the real world."

"Fuck, Kagome. You know what I know. How come you're not here?"

"Maybe they don't have a big enough room for the both of us." She joked, to which he scowled, making Kagome bow her head.

"Oh, fuck!" He cursed again, and quickly jerked her head up at him. "Don't let me get to you like that. Shit, I'm just…ugh!" He paced around his room a few times before returning to Kagome. "Just…I'm frustrated, okay? I can't live like this anymore. I'm really going to go crazy."

"I know." Kagome smiled at him somewhat half-heartedly. "I know, I know."

"How is Miroku?"

"Who?"

"Mi-Ro-Ku." He pronounced carefully, as if she was the insane one.

She didn't recognize the name. Miroku? It didn't even sound familiar at all. So Kagome decided to just shrug.

"Have you even tried to see them?" Kagome shook her head, still not understanding him. "Fuck! They're all thinking that we've run off together and started fucking and now we've got little kids!" Kagome stared at him as if he'd just grown a third head. "I mean…ugh!"

"Who's Miroku?" She felt so stupid. So much so, she couldn't even look at him. Though, she could now feel the anger rolling off of him.

"So, you're telling me you erased about a two years of your life just out of your brain? Just got rid of it?" Kagome shrugged again. "Do you know if they're dead?" Yet again she answered with a shrug. "Do you know anything?"

"I told you I-," She didn't even try to continue. He just didn't understand.

"Yea, well, you're just being stupid like always."

"W-What do you mean by that?"

"Just because I'm in here doesn't mean that they don't exist anymore. Naraku just hasn't disappeared. God damn it Kagome, I shouldn't be stopping you from seeing them."

"Who's Naraku? Who are any of these people? I have no idea what you're talking about InuYasha…Sometimes its like you're not even real!"

"Meaning…?"

"That I think that I should be the one in the padded room, and that you belong back in my head."

"So, I'm a dream who just happens to be manifested in flesh."

"Kinda."

"You're fucked up."

Kagome shrugged. She seemed to be doing that a lot around him. Just like what her mind was doing with him. Is he real, is he fake. Who cares, worry about it later.

"Since when do you throw fuck around left, right and center?"

"Since I got locked up." Kagome surveyed the room. The normal bed, toilet, and sink sat there. The bars on the window were intact, and not for the first time Kagome wondered.

"Have you even tried to escape?" She couldn't see any sign of an escape attempt.

"They give me those shot things every other day. They sap my strength. Its like I'm in a big daze and I don't know what's up and down."

"That's horrible…" Kagome patted him on the shoulder in what she seemed to think of as a friendly gesture. Normally she would have hugged him, but after that display earlier, she doubted he wanted to be hugged again so soon.

The two of the stood for ten minutes, staring at each other, taking in the other's appearances. InuYasha looked different. His normal tan skin seemed to have paled. His hair had been roughly short, to the length of his chin. She could see that he once had forelocks, but they hadn't escaped the scissors' wrath. His red kimono, which now sat in her closet, had been replaced with white. It looked as if he was wearing pajama pants and a white T-shirt. Though, they looked as if they where washed with an unhealthy amount of starch. The only thing that Kagome could see that was truly his own was the rosary he wore, which they hadn't even tried to remove, letting the desperate boy keep a part of his past. The worse part was his eyes. Kagome had assumed that they had once been brown, but now they looked like a color closer to amber.

Kagome knew he must have been taking in her changes, both physical and material as well. Her uniform, of course, was different. Blue replaced the normal green just a few months before he had been lead to his 'doom'. Her hair has grown longer, and she had taken to straightening it. She no longer liked its natural wave. She had grown somewhat bustier, and way curvier. Her stormy blue eyes were now a light shade of blue. And her once callused hands where turning smoother after many lotion treatments. She didn't think she had changed that much since they had meet, not that she remembered it. The only thing she missed was the tiny tan she had once had, but that was now long gone.

It wasn't long after InuYasha's eyes had taken in the last curve of Kagome's body that his attention went to the outside corridor. Twitching towards the door, and pulling his eyes somewhat reluctantly off of Kagome.

"The nurse guy is coming back." He replied in a throaty whisper. He immediately pulled Kagome towards him, via waist, and lowered his head towards her, making her stare up at his lips, which made her gulp. "I'll have known you for a few years soon." InuYasha told her, tilting her head up towards his own. "You've grown a lot."

"Uh…have I?"

"Well…yea." He flashed her a grin, something that was rather rare. "You'll visit me next month, right?" Kagome nodded her head, eyes still fixed on his lips. "Good, good." And with that he crushed his lips up against her own.

Kagome had been kissed before. Of course that had only been with her family, many times by her mother, brother, and grandfather. Of course, she only shared pecks and family kisses with her mother and grandfather. She would sometimes give Souta a big wet kiss, just to tease him. But, for all she knew, she had kissed InuYasha before. This kiss was needy, and hungry. InuYasha bruised her lips with his own as he fulfilled whatever he felt like he needed from her.

The only thing that stopped the hunger was the door swinging open, and the nurse ran in. He quickly grabbed the somewhat gapping, fish out of water Kagome and pulled her out of the room. Once locking in the angry InuYasha, and his yells, he escorted her down the hall, asking her if he had hurt her, if InuYasha had forced her into the kiss, to which she all denied.

Kagome said her polite good-byes to the sectary, then caught the bus to WacDonalds. After retrieving her bike, Kagome happily peddled back home, towards dinner and her awaiting family. She replayed the kiss over and over in her head, a goofy smile now playing across her features.

Was Kagome in love? Possibly. Was she going to let that stop her from being normal? No.

* * *

A/n: THANK YOU! So very very much! Thanks to Katana, who betaed this for me. God knows it needed it. Smooches to Neko Celes and whitetigher-isabella. No, you have not escaped my good graces. Remember friends, favorites are great, but comments are better.

And here's a quick explanation…Okay, so we've jumped back in time from the prologue. We will be working up to that point from here on out with a few exceptions. As you might see, there are dates at the beginning of the story. They are there to simply help you along with the time frame. The year is in reference of how long Inu's been in Sunnydale. The prologue starts at the very beginning of year three. So the upcoming chapters take place from year one to year two.

Also, the next chapter jumps to December (which is in year two)…remember I wrote this awhile ago. So upon seeing that, I'm not very happy with it. So I'm planning on writing a new chapter to go between it. Cross your fingers. On another note, you can expect chapters to be roughly this long from now on. I hope they're not to short. And author notes will most likely be squished into the bottom here. So hopefully if you're confused, you can pop in here to have a look.

Oh my, I took up a lot of space here!

Read and Review!


End file.
